The Miraculous Thief
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Dying and waking up to learn that you've been given a second chance is something. So when you get a second chance you usually try to do better right? Well not Sybil Eriklon, she's going to Paris to become a top class Thief, all she has to do is avoid being beaten my Ladybug and Cat Noir, while trying to figure out this new version of The Gamer power. And help some lovebirds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Merry Christmas!**

 **I've got a little surprise for you all- TWO NEW STORIES!**

 **I know I've got enough as it is to write but what the hey, I like writing these.**

 **I hope you enjoy this little story I've started here and I'll see you again soon.**

 **[[]]**

[? P.O.V.]

"Wake up Ma'am." A voice said as I turned on the bed I slept on.

"Go away..." I grumbled, moment's before my eyes snapped open as I realized something, 'Last I remember it was nowhere NEAR nightfall.'

I lurched up out of my bed wide eyed in panic.

"Glad to see you're awake miss." the voice said as I turned to face it, a man in red armor with an avian theme to it, nice feather capes though I'll admit.

"W-Who the hell are you?" I stammered lifting the blanket I had further over my breast, which I take pride in their larger size for my age, 15 years old and nearly D cup thank you, "Actually, where the hell am I!?"

"Well to answer your first question, you can call me Phoenix." The armored man said shifting his shoulders uncomfortably, "As for where you are, I like to call my home the Phoenix Temple."

"And why am I here?" I demanded, hopefully even though I've got a nightgown on it wasn't for sexual relations, he is way too old for me and not my preferred gender.

"Well miss..." Phoenix started, "I can't think of an easy way to tell you this so I'll have to be blunt with you."

Why do I not like the sound of that?

"You died." Phoenix explained.

My heart skipped a beat, 'Wait my heart is beating? That shouldn't be possible if I'm dead.' I thought.

"However, you were not meant to die actually." Phoenix said, "You died in an avalanche at age fifteen when you were meant to die at age eighty nine of old age."

"Okay... so why am I here?" I asked a little confused now.

"Simple." Phoenix said, "Death has a lot of work to do, and you'd honestly be surprise at just how many people were not meant to die, so Death has to reincarnate that person back into another life in some other world so they could live out their proper life, all while he's got a schedule to keep up with. So seeing as I gone to a few poker games with the guy I offered to take some of the early death souls off his hands for him."

"So basically you're saying I'm going to be reborn?" I asked, "Do I get a choice?"

"You do actually." Phoenix said, "And you're not quite reborn actually... Unless you want to be."

"Huh?" I asked tilting my head.

Phoenix then pulled out a clipboard from behind him, as well as a pen, "First up, what's your name miss?" Phoenix asked.

"Sybil Eriklon." I said.

"Huh, that's a unique one." Phoenix said scratching his pen across the clipboard, "Second, which world would you like to be reborn in?"

I thought on that for a minute, "Can we come back to that one?" I asked.

"Sure." Phoenix said, "Third, now this is what I meant by not quite reborn earlier, 'If you had a special ability in that new world, what would it be'?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmm..." I thought, "I kinda want to say Gamer, but... I don't like killing, and depending on the world I chose I might not be getting all that much Experience aside from being a goody two shoes."

Phoenix hummed for a moment, "Actually..." Phoenix said, "I have recently been designing a new Gamer system over the course of the month... You don't kill to get stronger, but you would have to become a Thief."

"Really?" I asked, "You would be fine with me beta-ing a whole new Gamer system?"

"Of course." Phoenix said, "Would you like that?"

"Sure." I said, "I mean I don't like to brag, but I did steal half the school supplies of my class mates over the course of a year."

Phoenix seemed to chuckled as he wrote on his pad, before bringing out his phone and sending a message to someone.

"And..." I started up again, "I know just the world I'd like to go with this ability. Miraculous!"

"The one with the heroine Ladybug and the Hero Cat Noir?" Phoenix asked, "A world with one of the most hilarious and somewhat infuriating love square?"

"The very one." I said grinning, "Hopefully I don't get people Akumatized."

"On one condition." Phoenix said, "You get the two oblivious lovebirds hooked up. I don't care how, they need to kiss already."

"Agreed." I said grinning as what appeared to be a man made out of smooth stones walked into the room carrying my clothes, a violet long sleeved shirt, deep blue jeans, and some violet sneakers.

"Thanks Reigner." Phoenix said standing up, "This golem right here will wait outside the room, once you are dressed follow him to the armory, I don't care how good you are, you'll need some gear if you're going to avoid imprisonment against Ladybug and Cat Noir."

I nodded with a determined look on my face.

[]

"Welcome to my armory." Phoenix said, "First we need to get you an outfit for when you're commiting grand larceny."

I chuckled at this and began looking around the room.

Eventually I settled on a skintight suit that was a deep shade of violet that covered my whole body except for my head, as well as small dark red hip cape for flare.

"Well." Phoenix said walking over to me with a box in his hands, "Simple means less things to snag I suppose."

"But you always need a little flare." I joked.

"Too true Sybil." Phoenix said putting the box down and opening it, "Anyway I was going through a list of scrapped idea's and found some equipment you'll do great with."

The first thing Phoenix pulled out was a metallic mask, correction, a very plain metallic mask, though it did have two glass rectangles around the eyes.

"This was something I had created for a Sly Cooper story that I eventually decided against." Phoenix said handing me the mask, "It's got an air filter in case you have to deal with gasses, it also allows you to see through it using science crap I have no idea on the exact nature of, as well as the alternate vision modes of Night Vision, and Thermal."

"Cool." I said placing the mask on, it was like there wasn't any glass in front of my eyes I saw that well with it on.

"Next is this." Phoenix said holding up a white hood with two eye-holes on it, "This was made to go over the mask, hiding it to prevent enemies from realizing you have a gas mask on, I can get it in a different color if you like."

"Can I dye it?" I asked slipping the hood on, which covered my whole head except my eyes.

"Yep." Phoenix said.

"Then that'll be on my 'to-do' list." I said taking the hood and mask off.

"Alright." Phoenix said reaching into the box once again to pull out a cane, this one had an ordinary looking pole, solid black and the length on my leg, but it also had four curved prongs for a grip that made an ovoid shape. "Your weapon."

"A cane?" I asked, noticing two buttons on the middle of the cane.

"It's also a grappling hook." Phoenix said, "Never leave home without it, cause movement always helps, especially when Ladybug and Cat Noir can grapple swing or pole vault their way after you."

"Fair enough I suppose." I said pushing the top button, causing the cane head to launch off the cane, attached by a wire, and zip across the room, with there being far more wire than the cane should possibly hold, "I love magic sometimes." I said, right before the head bounced off the flat wall, the second button pulled it right back at an impressive speed.

"Next." Phoenix said, "A Laptop that has a special program that allows you direct access to me when you are alone, so you can sell all your stolen goods."

"What are you gonna do with them?" I asked, "The things I steal?"

"There are about fifteen Nekomata living here, the father of fourteen of those Nekomata, my Wife, and my Daughter." Phoenix said, "Someone's gonna want them."

"Fair point." I said as Phoenix pulled out a small contraption.

"Collapsible Para-Glider." Phoenix said, "Because gliding is always faster than running." he said as she replaced it with a silenced pistol.

"You play Metal Gear Solid 2?"Phoenix asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"This is basically your Tranquilizer Pistol from that game." Phoenix said, "The only thing different is that you've got infinite ammo for it." He said as he replaced it with a pair of gloves.

"Ah, another experiment of mine." Phoenix said grinning, "I'll have these built into that suit of yours, just remember this, use them as soon as Ladybug's freed an Akuma from Hawkmoth's darkness, and use them at the Akumatized person."

"What will happen?" I asked as Phoenix approached me.

"You'll see, now don't worry about housing, I've got you covered on that." Phoenix said, "And don't worry about school, you'll arrive at the weekend already enrolled."

Before I could ask anything I felt a needle enter my neck and I pass out.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's one of the two I plan to update.**

 **If the other doesn't update then I'd like to apologize, I didn't have enough time to write the second one.**

 **But I will give you a hint to it...**

 **Its a crossover with Miraculous... Oh nice hat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another announcement... and an important message...**

 **Oh Navi!**

 _ **HEY! LISTEN! HEY! HEY LISTEN! READ THIS!**_

 **Alright folks, due to the fact that I have just flat out gotten FED UP with writing out Character descriptions, because it just takes up so much story space when I get through a lot of them (People who have read my story Phantom Thieves of Remnant know what I'm talking about) I have decided I am going to stop describing canon characters.**

 **Of course I will still give general descriptions for new characters but in the end you'll just have to go look them up yourselves, and don't give me any excuses, you're on the internet reading this so open a new tab, it won't kill ya.**

 **Now that out of the way... Prepare for this info dump of a chapter explaining my new system for this Gamer fic.**

 **[[]]**

I woke up with a groan, in a very soft bed I might add.

 **[Greetings, Sybil Eriklon, you have chosen to use this newly modified Gamer System to become a master Thief.]**

 **[Please read over how things will work with this system in a Tutorial.]**

"Damn system." I grumbled, "Give me a minute to wake my ass up first... Fine, gimme the damned tutorial."

 **[First off, open your Menu, you can simply think or say, 'Menu', that part hasn't changed.]**

'Menu.' I thought, though I wanted to see this hotels menu as well, seeing as I can see pretty far outside these massive windows.

 **[[Main Menu]]**

 **[Staus]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Contacts]**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[BGM]**

 **[Now then, this menu is relatively small, but there will be a lot filling those slots within soon enough.]**

 **[For the sake of ease, 'Inventory', 'Abilities', are the same as normal, 'Contacts' just helps you keep a list of who you've met, your relationship status with that person as both your identities, and BGM let's you pick the music you'd listen to during certain moment.]**

 **[However the biggest changes are in your 'Status' menu.]**

'Status...' I thought annoyed.

 **[[Status]]**

 **[Name: Sybil Eriklon]**

 **[Thief Alias: Undecided]**

 **[TP (Thief Points): 0]**

 **[HP: 25/25 (0/100)]**

 **[STR: 3** **(0/100)]**

 **[SPD: 3** **(0/100)]**

 **[AGI: 3** **(0/100)]**

 **[INT: 3** **(0/100)]**

 **[CHA: 3** **(0/100)]**

 **[LUCK: 3** **(0/100)]**

 **[DEF: 0 (0/100)]**

 **[Confused? Normal really, let me explain your stats for you.]**

 **[HP, this is simple enough, it's the amount of damage you can take before you get K. , try not to let this run out, especially in your Thief attire, because you're likely to wake up in a prison cell. Note that even though you don't die when your HP reaches 0, it is still possible to be killed after it hits zero (Where you can't defend yourself) or the attack that knocks your HP to 0 is highly lethal.]**

 **[STR: This is your attack strength, no matter what you're wielding, your Strength Stat will determine EXACTLY how much damage you do (Minus the enemies Defense of course. To put it simply, no matter what you hit the enemy with, as long as their DEF is 0 you'll do three damage]**

 **[SPD: This is your running speed, the higher this number the faster you run. Plain and simple.]**

 **[AGI: Your Agility enhances your bodies natural reaction time, making it easier for you to dodge enemy attacks, or slip from their sight before they find you.]**

 **[INT: How smart you are in a heist, increasing this will enhance your ability to plan out tougher heists.]**

 **[CHA: Your Charisma makes it easier for you to talk your way out of situations, or into better benefits.]**

 **[LUCK: This is how Lucky you are, increasing this boost's the chance of a Critical Hit on the enemy, while also making you more likely to succeed at Luck based event... Expect games that are purely luck based, wouldn't want you to cheat at Mario Party]**

 **[DEF: Your Defense stat lowers the damage you take, so it's a good idea to increase this as often as you can.]**

 **[Finally we have the MOST important thing in this Gamer ability, the Thief Points.]**

 **[Unlike Experience Points you gain from beating the tar out of whatever shmuck happens to be your enemy, you gain Thief Point's by stealing whatever doesn't belong to you. You gain more Thief Point's steal valuable things over say... a Pencil (Which is worth 10 TP by the way).]**

 **[It doesn't matter how you steal these items, from someones house while they are away/asleep, pick their pockets, from their Lockers, or mug them, as long as it's not yours and you take it, you gain TP]**

 **[Once you have TP you can spend it to increase your stats, as there are no Free Point's and training doesn't increase them. You can however buy things from Phoenix to instantly boost those stats, though be prepared to pay out the nose for them.]**

 **[That's it, just so you know, there is no Stealth Skill so don't expect a Skyrim treatment of stealth, but there is a Pickpocket Skill (Found under Abilities) which can be upgraded with Thief Point's and Practice (As even Phoeinx knows Pickpocketing is a tough skill to increase and you can't save scum in real life.)]**

 **[Furthermore on the account of Abilities, you cannot get them normally nor through books unless they are focused on Crime Related skills, such as Forgery (No you don't start with that.) You'll gain Skills from the Gloves attached to your Thief Suit (Which is found in your inventory, you don't want that lying around somewhere some maid can find it.)]**

"Well that was a helpful little info dump." I grumbled, still somewhat tired from waking up, "Where the hell am I anyway?"

Thankfully there was a Brochure on my bedside, along with my phone, so I grabbed the brochure that I assumed was of the Hotel I was in.

"Le Grande Paris..." I read, "Dammit I live in the same building as that bitch Chloe." Then I perked up, "Oh easy target then... Now which floor is she on?"

At that moment there was a knock at my door, and with a tired grumble I walked over and opened the door.

'It is too early in the morning to deal with THIS!' I thought in an almost rage at who was standing at my new doorstep.

"Hello there, I'm Chloe Bourgeois." The Blonde haired, make-up advertisement that was the Mayor's daughter, "I'm glad to meet someone rich enough to afford being my new neighbor."

'Phoenix I'm not sure if I want to call you an asshole, or a saint.' I thought, "Give me twenty minutes to wake up, then we'll talk." I said flatly before slamming the door on Chloe.

Man that felt good.

 **[[]]**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I have a confession.**

 **I am sick, mainly because my Baby sister kept coughing on me even after I've told her several time NOT to cough on me, so I felt like shit while writing this, but my stubbornness managed to get me to write this much.**

 **Next chapter will be less of an Info dump and two more things.**

 **First: Let me know what you think of how I'm having this new Gamer System work.**

 **Second: If you are a Fan of Miraculous, and a fan of A Hat in Time, please check out my newest Cross over, originally publish on Christmas, and republished today due to it not appearing on the Archives in the section it belonged, A Hat in Paris. Please check it out and PLEASE Review on it, I'm going nuts not knowing what people think about it.**

 **Anyway I might not update a couple of things for a while depending on how I feel in the coming days so there's your heads up.**

 **Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and Happy Birthday to me!**

 **Yes folks its my Birthday and just for you all I'm posting several chapters for different stories today.**

 **So without any more delay, here you all go!**

 **[[]]**

After slamming the door on Chloe's face, which again, felt really good, I made my way to my bathroom and showered.

Then after a quick shower I got dressed, a pair of blue jeans, some black sandals to let my toes breathe, and one of my favorite t-shirts, a black T-shirt with a Halo Spartan helmet on it saying 'Gamer's Don't Die. They Just Respawn' on it. Damn am I glad Phoenix brought my clothes here too, would have been awkward wearing only my underwear across the town.

I also found my wallet, I don't trust purses, and inside was 82 Euro and 85 Cent's... I think their full names are Centimes here in Europe but I might be mistaken on that part.

Still that's about 100 US Dollars of spending money around here so thanks Phoenix.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door ready to deal with... Chole.

"That was rude." Chole grumbled, still waiting for me apparently.

"Sorry." I said faking my sincerity, "My friends back home told me I'm a complete bitch when I first wake up... Probably the reason we didn't have any slumber parties after that first one."

Chole huffed as she crossed her arms, "Well they certainly weren't wrong." She huffed, "Anyway since you're new in Paris, and since daddy told me we're heading to the same school once the weekend's over, I thought I could show you around."

"Sure, as much as I hate school I'd like to at least know where it is." I said shrugging. Truthfully I could just pull up a map on my phone, but I'm going to be living near her, I don't want to look like I hate her guts without knowing her.

"Great!" Chloe said cheerfully, "Now come along, the limo is waiting."

Hermes, God of Thieves, give me strength.

[]

"Here we are!" Chloe announce stepping out of the limo, me following soon after. And dear lord I held back all I could from just stealing her purse itself, I mean she was so distracted going on and on about make up and perfume, truthfully that stuffs not for me, if I want someone to fall for me I want them to fall for me with my real face and not covered up by some stupid scent... Plus I don't want to risk her being allergic to the stuff.

"Nice place." I mused, remembering Phoenix had taken care of my admission, I figured he would also leave me my schedule for the year, and I've seen the school enough to know it's layout well enough.

"I'd go inside and show you around, but we're not allowed inside." Chloe said, "And my Adrikin's doesn't have his fencing lessons today so I can't show you him today either." She mock cried.

'Quick, think of an escape route, and be nice.' I thought.

"Well Chloe, thanks for bringing me here but..." I started, "I... kinda just want to walk around myself, get the feel of the city for myself. I find it much easier ot remember where to go when it's with my own two legs."

Chloe nodded, "I see." She said, "Well, I still need to have breakfast so... Bye." And with that she stepped back into the limo, which drove off.

"Finally!" I groaned out before I began my walk, "Five more minutes and I would have gone completely insane!"

"Chloe can be like that." A familiar female voice said, causing me to spin and see Alya, the Ladyblogger.

"I've barely known her a day and I'm already trying to resist the urge to hurl her out a window." I said, "Sybil Eriklon, new girl to Paris."

"Alya Cesaire." Alya said holding out her hand, which I shook, "I run the local Ladyblog, bet you don't know what that is do you."

Yes, "Nope." I lied shaking my head.

"Well..." Alya said, "There are these two local Superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir. They fight Akumatized people, that is, People who have been turned into villains by a guy called Hawkmoth, and free them from Hawkmoth's control just about every day."

"Everyday?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alya said, "And I record every battle I can and post it on my blog for everyone to see."

I gave Alya a raised eyebrow, "Were you born lacking a Survival Instinct or something?" I asked

Alya just laughed and patted me in the back, "Marinette asks the same thing." Alya laughed, "Oh you should totally come with me to meet Marinette."

"Uh... Sure why not, I need to meet people other than Chloe." I said shrugging.

"Great!" Alya said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Whoa hold up! I can walk on my own you know!" I cried out.

[]

Surprisingly enough, The Dupain-Cheng Bakery wasn't too far from the school, still a fair distance though.

"Hey Sabine, Tom!" Alya said pushing the door open.

"Hello Alya." Sabine Cheng, Marinette's mother, said, "Who's this?"

"Sybil Eriklon ma'am." I said holding out my hand, "And siiiiiirrr- Holy smoke your huge."

No offense to Tom Dupain, but the guy is a gentle giant, not the type you'd expect to see in a bakery.

Tom, fortunately chuckled, "I get that reaction a lot." He said shaking my hand, "Are you new in Paris?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Is Marinette here?" Alya asked.

"Sorry, she left not too long ago." Tom said.

"Aww..." Alya groaned, before holding out her phone, "Hey, what's you number so I can call you when I next meet Marinette?"

I simply held out my Phone as I looked at what was available on the shelves, "Ahh... I'd like to buy some things while I'm here."

[]

I returned to my hotel room, evading Chloe, and looked at the boxes Phoenix had moved in here.

"Well..." I said putting the paper bag of bread and eclairs down on a table by the door, "Time to unpack... and find my laptop."

I did have one personal note about my plan here.

Take a week at least to settle in, then steal small things only.

If I start making robberies tonight, people are GOING to figure it out if they have a working brain, and stealing things like Chloe's clothes would further point away from me.

After all in most crime stories it's the rich that rob high value objects for thrills, if I'm stealing junk like clothes and makeup from Chloe people with think its some poor bloke.

"Where the hell is my copy of Thief?" I muttered looking through the boxes, "I swear Phoenix had better have packed my games."

 **[[]]**

 **There you have if folks.**

 **Truth be told I would have had Sybil meet Marinette this chapter, then I realized it would be better to have her meet Marinette at the same time as Adrien.**

 **Anyway I've got other chapters to write, hopefully I'll update at least 3 stories today.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, been a while since I updated this huh?**

 **Well I was looking over Sybil's Thief outfit and noticed... It looked more like an assassin's attire than a thieves, so that's getting changed this chapter.**

 **And for an apology I'm hitting the big stuff.**

 **[[]]**

Sighing as I looked at my outfit, after locking the door and closing all the blinds, and noticed one thing.

"I was really out of my mind picking this stuff." I said to myself, "I'm not gonna be inspiring much of the sight of a master thief with this on."

So with that I walked over to my laptop and opened it, finding it just how I left it back home, minus an Icon of a phoenix on it.

"At least I know how to contact you." I muttered clicking the image, almost instantly opening to reveal Phoenix's helmet.

"Hey Sybil!" Phoenix called out happily, "Nice to see you're already checking in... You rob Chloe already or something?"

"Nah, not yet." I said waving my hand, "It's too early I'd be exposed, rather I wanted to know if I could exchange a few things about my outfit."

Phoenix chuckled, "Didn't like it?" He asked, "Well, normally I wouldn't do this, but I may as well. So what are you after?"

I chose to keep the skin tight suit, though now that I had an idea in mind as to what I called myself I asked for a certain pattern to be added to it and asked for a mouth cover to be added to it. I also decided if I wanted flare I'll go all out, so I kept the hip cape, but I also took a deep purple coat that had buttons up to a tall collar to cover my mouth even further. Finally I took a ballroom mask of a certain design with a set of contacts, which prompted Phoenix to speak up.

"Okay, so this mask I had designed to have a special function." Phoenix said, "Normally your eyes would be visible, however I've added a feature that will set a lens in front of your eyes, acting as Binoculars, night vision and infrared just like that mask. And speaking of that old mask, keep it, you might need it when you face Syren in the future."

"That's assuming I don't prevent that." I noted.

"Sybil... Lets just make sure we've got our grounds covered." Phoenix said, "Speaking of I've got a new set of boots here for you, these little puppies, thanks to pressure sensitive wheels on the heels, will zip you along any thin enough surface, like say... Power lines."

"Nice." I said grinning, "When can I get all this stuff I ordered?"

"Look out your window." Phoenix said before cutting the connection.

Raising an eyebrow I walked over to my window and opened the blinds, revealing a drone hovering there with a parcel tied to it.

"Really?" I asked opening the window and taking the box and removing it from the drone, which flew off, "I guess I'll be sticking with these gloves Phoenix gave me from the start seeing as he didn't add anything new."

[]

After storing away my new gear I entered the lobby of the hotel I was staying in and... Oh boy, Chloe is arguing with Marinette while trying to look good for Adrien.

"Yo!" I called out waving my hand, distracting Chloe, who smiled and walked my way.

"Sybil your timing could not have been better." Chloe said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the hidden heroes of Paris, "Sybil I'd like you to meet Arien Agreste. Son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste."

"Nice meeting you Adrien." I said holding out my hand for a hand shake, "Relax, I don't bite."

"Nice to meet you as well." Adrien said shaking my hand, slightly nervous though.

"Why aren't you acting... More... Awed!?" Chloe demanded, "This is Adrien, he's perfect!"

"I..." Adrien started.

"First, I was never big in the fashion world." I started, "And second... He's not my type."

"Huh?" The three people in the group said in surprise.

"How is he not your type?" Chloe demanded.

"Simple." I said with a grin, then turning to Marinette, who looked confused as I gave grin, 'Time for some fun.' I thought, "This on the other hand. Now this is more my type." And thus I clasped my hands around Marinette's cheeks.

"H-h-h-huh W-w-wha-!?" Marinette stammered, "I-I-I'm not that type of girl miss."

"Shame." I said, "So, what's your name cutie?"

"M-Marinette Dupein Chang." Marinette said.

"I am not going to stay for this." Chloe said walking off.

I waited a few minutes before letting out a sigh, "I can't believe that worked." I said getting a look of surprise from the two, "I really don't like her."

"Me neither." Marinette admitted, "So... were you just acting like you were interested in me?"

I chuckled, "Oh no, I'm completely lesbian." I said, "I'm Sybil Eriklon, I'm new here, any reason you two are here? Because if pretty boy here is the some of some famous fashion designer I'd think he'd live in a mansion of some sort."

"Yeah, I do... It's... Kinda lonely I'll admit." Adrien said, getting a look of pity from Marinette, which I noticed and smirked at.

"Well now I know why you're here Mari~" I sang quietly, "But why are you here Adrien?"

"Well... My dad told me I needed to be here tonight for a reveal in the hotel tonight after dark." Adrien said, "My father is displaying some of his new pieces on the third floor ballroom tonight and I've managed to convince Chloe to invite everyone in my class."

"Can you make it?" Marinette asked, "I'm going because I'm trying to become a fashion designer myself really."

"I'd love to try Mari, but I'm still unpacking." I admitted, a lie, "Plus I'm still trying yo get used to the new time zone... It's taking all my effort not to fall asleep right here and now."

"Oh..." Marinette said, "I can ask Alya to take some pictures for you if you want."

"Sure... Here's my number." I said holding out a slip of paper I wrote my number on and handing it to Marinette, then looked at Adrien, "Good luck bud, girls are gonna be all over you like harpies tonight I can feel it."

[]

'I wish I had more time to talk to them.' I thought as night started to fall while I put on my outfit, twirling my cane once, 'But I've got an alibi at the moment and the perfect first heist to make my name known. Tick off Gabriel and embarrass the Bourgeois at the same time! Beautiful.'

When I was fully equipped I opened up one of the air ducts on the top corners of my room and crawled in.

"Dear god don't they ever clean these places?"

[No P.O.V.]

Adrien was surprised among all things.

For once his Father actually came out in person to reveal his new line-up of clothes, which were hidden behind a large curtain that covered the stage.

And Marinette was excited, she was standing next to Adrien, and she was seeing the reveal of new designs.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." Gabriel announced, "It has been a lot of work designing these new outfits and tonight I plan to reveal them all to you all."

Camera's flashed repeatedly as Natalie opened the curtains... Only to receive a series of gasps from the crowd.

"What the-?" Adrien gasp.

"Their gone!?" Marinette cried out.

"What!?" Gabriel growled out turning around to see nothing but a series of empty stands.

"I gotta admit, these are actually pretty good." A female voice announced from the roof, causing everyone to look upward.

Swinging her leg from the rafters was a young woman in a purple skin tight suit etched with silver lines in a crisscross patterns, even forming a heart in the middle, a deep violet fedora on her head, a violet coat over her suit, completely unbuttoned save for the collar around her face, a violet mask covering the rest of her face, with red eyes visible in the eyeholes, with six other red orbs next to them. A cane hanging loosely in her hands, and more importantly, a duffel bag slung over her back.

"Who are you?" Chole demanded stepping forward, "And return those clothes immediately!"

The woman just laughed heartily and stood up, "Now why in the name of Hermes would I do that? I'm a Thief little lady." The woman said aiming the head of her cane at another rafter, "As for who I am... Call me Araignee."

With that the head of her cane shot off and hooked onto a rafter and she swung off her rafter and through the window.

[Sybil P.O.V.]

I burst through the window, detaching my grapple and grappling onto a light post to swing onto the rooftops.

200 Thief Point's per dress and I stole ten brand new dresses I'll never wear. I'm 2000 point's more experienced now.

Looking to the street's below I noticed several cops gathered below, and from the top of the Hotel I saw Ladybug and Cat Noir show up.

"So you're Paris's famous hero duo!" I called out to them, "Been here a month and only now I've seen you. Well then I've got some new things I want to wear so I'll see you later."

Their responses were lost to the wind as I broke into a sprint, 'Stupid impulsive move.' I thought afterwards.

 **[[]]**

 **Yeah... I'm tired and I really can't think of a good escape scene at the moment so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
